


Brunch Kiss and Tell

by bikingpaladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Kiss and Tell, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Spiderman Kissing, minor mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: After a giant Death Stalker ruins brunch, Yang discovers there’s something going on between Weiss and Blake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	Brunch Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Commenter "requester"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Commenter+%22requester%22).



> A kind anon called “requester” requested Bee’s Schnee’s Fluff and I’d like to gift this to them.
> 
> This occurs about the same time as Volume 3 Episode 3, when Weiss, Blake, and Yang are all 17 years old. This story would not exist in the same universe as “Walking in on a Couple” (previous Bee’s Schnee’s work that I wrote). While canon typical violence is present, it is not graphic.

“Heads up!” Blake yelled.

Yang narrowly ducked the giant Death Stalker’s stinger, which flew right past her left shoulder and burst a nearby stone boulder into pieces. Wrapping Gambol Shroud’s kusarigama around a tree branch, Blake swung in and Yang grabbed on as the two flew out of the Death Stalker’s attack range to safety.

This wasn’t the relaxing outdoor brunch that Weiss had promised, but Yang thought this was a more fun way to spend time in the forest anyways.

Weiss flicked four different glyphs at various angles to the grimm, but the thick hide bounced away the different elemental attacks that she tried - fire, ice, electric, and rock. The Death Stalker snapped its claws at Weiss, who skated away effortlessly to join Blake and Yang on the high ground.

Yang said, “Ruby’s going to wish she had been here.”

“Oh please. That’s what she gets for going out on a shopping trip with Penny.” Weiss said.

Yang asked, “Are you jealous, Weiss?”

“No! She just didn’t think to invite us, is all.” Weiss said.

Yang shared a mischievous grin with Blake before replying, “Somebody’s jealous~!”

“I am not!”

As the Death Stalker approached, Blake stopped Weiss and Yang from simply shooting it some more - none of their weapons were piercing that thick armor - at least not with the ranged attacks they had been using.

“Remember how Nora killed the last Death Stalker with its own stinger? We need to do that.” Blake urged.

Weiss demanded, “And how are we supposed to do that without Ruby’s scythe? None of our weapons can cut through that tail.”

“Stop focusing on what we don’t have. It’s not going to help us defeat this Death Stalker. We don’t need Crescent Rose - or Miló for that matter - to solve this. We have each other. We’ll figure it out with what we do have - because we’re a team.” Yang said.

Blake explained, “Here’s the plan: I’ll cut the stinger, but I need Yang to be the one to slam it into the Death Stalker’s head. Weiss, you’ll need to use your glyphs to keep us out of danger.”

The Death Stalker was close enough to reach them again. Weiss side-stepped the stinger as it jabbed where her feet had been moments ago.

“Let’s do it.” Yang clashed her gauntlets together.

Weiss allowed herself a smile. “I suppose.”

Yang and Weiss dodged in and out of the Death Stalker’s claws. Each snap was a close call, always half a second too slow to grab them - a fact that clearly irritated the Death Stalker. Its full attention was on the two, just waiting for one to slip up. Blake was completely forgotten.

Seeing Weiss move just a little too slowly, the Death Stalker pinned her to the ground with a well-placed claw. As it raised its stinger towards Weiss, Blake launched from her spot in the trees, cutting through the joint with Gambol Shroud’s cleaver with a smooth strike. The Death Stalker roared as its stinger embedded into its head, and it swiped at Blake with its remaining claw while trying to still hold Weiss down. Blake weaved herself back into the forest with a massive pincer giving chase, slamming down each tree trunk behind her as she leapt to the next one.

“Now, Yang!” Blake shouted.

Yang grinned. Falling from the sky, a trail of fire followed her, and with a concussive punch, Yang slammed into the stinger from above. With one last howl, the Death Stalker burst into dust, defeated.

Blake came to rest on the tree above Weiss, sitting on the lowest branch. Yang walked over and helped Weiss to her feet. Blake opened her current book and returned to her reading.

_To show me worthy of thy sweet respect:_  
_Then may I dare to boast how I do love thee;_  
_Till then, not show my head where thou mayst prove me._

Weiss brushed herself off. “That was much closer than I would have liked.”

“I know, right? That was pretty awesome.” Yang beamed.

Weiss scoffed. “Only you would enjoy nearly getting killed by a giant Death Stalker during what was supposed to be a relaxing brunch in the forest.”

“I don’t know, you seemed to be having fun too, Weiss.” Yang said.

Weiss gingerly picked up the shattered wooden basket by what remained of the handle. Inside, there were many broken jars and food was splattered on every side. Weiss set the basket back down and tried not to pout. She had really liked the dishes she brought and had so been looking forward to eating with her friends.

Weiss said, “Forget about that - the picnic basket is ruined, along with everything inside it. We’ll have to go back into town. And I thought I was going to show you both my favorite yogurt brand - guess not.”

Blake stopped reading sonnets and tucked her book away. Blake hooked her legs around the tree branch and hung upside down, her face close to Weiss’s face. They shared a concerned look, but Weiss’s attention was turned back towards Yang, who had recovered what remained of the now-torn picnic blanket, and had spread it on the ground.

“Aww come on Weiss, we can still have some fun today, even if things didn’t go like you planned.” Yang said. “You know, usually the damsel in distress gives a big kiss to the hero who saves her...”

“Very funny, Yang.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

Yang said, “I bet that’s why you’re jealous that Ruby hung out with Penny today! They’re probably talking about cute people and who they want to be their first kiss. But you don’t have to feel left out - you can just tell us who you want your first kiss to be!”

“I’ve already had my first kiss.” Weiss said.

Yang laughed. “Oh really? You expect me to believe that, Ice Queen?”

Blake and Weiss’s eyes met. After a shared nod, Weiss grabbed both sides of Blake’s face and kissed her deeply. Blake murmured into the embrace, tickling Weiss, and she nibbled Weiss’s bottom lip. Weiss invited Blake’s tongue in and for the moment, there were only the two of them, enjoying each other’s taste.

After a lengthy snog, Weiss pulled away, beside herself with how surprised Yang was. Blake dropped down from the branch and leaned against the trunk - every bit as nonchalant as she had been before the kiss.

“Believe it.” Weiss bragged.

After she collected herself, Yang turned to Blake. “You didn’t tell me you kissed Weiss.”

“You never asked.” Blake said.

Yang tried to process her thoughts. She had thought it might be nice to kiss Weiss today...and she’d always had her eyes on Blake since the moment she met her...but if Weiss and Blake were already together, then there was no reason to be a third wheel.

Yang said, “Okay. I guess you don’t need me here interrupting you...”

“Oh please. You’re not interrupting anything.” Weiss said.

Yang pointed at the two of them. “But you’re together, right?”

“No. Weiss came to me one night and asked about how to be a good kisser. I told her it’s something you have to practice and she asked to practice with me.” Blake explained.

Weiss blushed. “Blake!”

“I do have feelings for Weiss.” Blake continued. “But that doesn’t stop me from having feelings for you too.”

Yang blushed and crossed one of her arms behind her head. Blake sat down on the blanket and made lazy, confident eye contact with Yang. Weiss, approaching slowly, gently interlocked her fingers through Yang’s free hand, making Yang sharply breathe in and hold that breath.

“Come here.” Weiss said.

Exhaling, Yang let Weiss tug her closer, and they sat on the blanket with Blake. Weiss made herself comfortable in Blake’s lap while Blake crept close to Yang, and feeling Blake’s warm breath on her ear made Yang shiver while she listened intently.

Blake whispered, “Would you like to join us?”

Yang’s chest bloomed with warmth. Weiss was massaging circles into Yang’s thigh. Yang had her hands dance up Blake’s back before Yang leaned over to whisper into Blake’s ear.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing says display of affection between RWBY characters like coordinated team attacks. I did consider if they would call out team attack names, but ended up not including it.
> 
> My big brain concept that kickstarted this fic is “what if Blake was Weiss’s first kiss?”
> 
> I’ve decided it would be interesting to do more of an entirely fluff piece where the OT3 actually get to have a proper brunch, now that I’ve finished writing this one. Weiss would bring doilies.
> 
> The poetry lines are from Shakespearean Sonnet 26. Does Shakespeare exist in the world of Remnant? Probably not, but I picked it because it pairs well with Blake’s reluctance to believe she’s worthy of Team RWBY’s love (platonic and otherwise) and her self-depreciation/avoidance of her friends as a response. Blake’s extensive book collection leads me to believe she’s versed in classics (which is in no way an unusual take).
> 
> April Prompt list can be found here: https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/post/614694462696865792/april-prompt-list-poetry
> 
> Prompts used:  
> poetry, mutual pining


End file.
